wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień dwunasty
W istocie, zamiast pod szubienicą Los Hermanos, obudziłem się w moim łóżku na hałas, jaki sprawiali Cyganie, podnosząc obóz. - Wstawaj, senor kawalerze - rzekł do mnie naczelnik - mamy daleką drogę przed nami. Ale dostaniesz muła, jakiego nie znajdziesz w całej Hiszpanii, i ręczę, że nie poczujesz znużenia. Ubrałem się czym prędzej i dosiadłem muła. Ruszyliśmy przodem z czterema Cyganami, dzielnie uzbrojonymi. Reszta bandy z daleka zdążała za nami, mając na czele dwie młode dziewczyny, z którymi, jak się domyślałem, spędziłem ubiegłą noc. Zakręty ścieżek górskich często wywyższały mnie lub zniżały o kilkaset stóp od nich. Wtedy zatrzymywałem się, by na nie spojrzeć, i znowu zdawało mi się, że widzę moje kuzynki. Stary naczelnik śmiał się z mojego zakłopotania. Po czterech godzinach przyśpieszonego pochodu przybyliśmy na płaski szczyt wyniosłej góry, na którym znaleźliśmy znaczną ilość wielkich pak. Naczelnik natychmiast je policzył i zapisał. Potem rzekł do mnie: - Oto masz przed sobą, senor kawalerze, towary angielskie i brazylijskie, wystarczające na potrzeby czterech królestw: Andaluzji, Grenady, Walencji i Katalonii. Król wprawdzie cierpi nieco na naszym małym handlu, ale z drugiej strony ma inne korzyści, trochę zaś kontrabandy zabawia i pociesza ten biedny lud hiszpański. Zresztą tutaj wszyscy się tym trudnią. Niektóre z tych pak zostaną złożone w koszarach żołnierskich, inne w celach mnichów, ostatnie w grobowych podziemiach. Paki czerwono naznaczone dostaną się w ręce celników, którzy poszczycą się nimi przed rządem; ofiara ta tym więcej przywiąże ich do naszych interesów. To mówiąc naczelnik Cyganów rozkazał pochować towary po różnych wydrążeniach skał, po czym skinął, aby zastawiono obiad w jaskini, z której widok rozciągał się dalej, niż można było okiem sięgnąć, czyli że odległy widnokrąg całkiem zdawał się zlewać z błękitem niebios. Powaby natury z każdym dniem sprawiały na mnie coraz silniejsze wrażenie. Widok ten pogrążył mnie w nieopisanym zachwycie, z którego wyrwały mnie dwie córki naczelnika, przynoszące obiad. Z bliska, jak to już powiedziałem, wcale nie były podobne do moich kuzynek; ukradkowymi spojrzeniami dawały mi poznać swe zadowolenie, ale tajemne jakieś przeczucie ostrzegało mnie, że to nie one należały do przygody ostatniej nocy. Tymczasem dziewczęta przyniosły gorącą olla podridę, którą wysłani naprzód ludzie przez cały ranek przyrządzali. Stary naczelnik i ja szczerze zabraliśmy się do niej, z tą tylko różnicą, że on przeplatał swoje jedzenie częstym odwoływaniem się do obszernego bukłaka z winem, ja zaś poprzestawałem na świeżej wodzie z sąsiedniego źródła. Gdy zaspokoiliśmy głód, oświadczyłem mu ciekawość bliższego zapoznania się z nim; długo wzbraniał się, ja wszelako usilnie nalegałem, tak że nareszcie zgodził się opowiedzieć mi swoje przygody i zaczął w te słowa: HISTORIA PANDESOWNY, NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Wszyscy Cyganie hiszpańscy znają mnie pod nazwiskiem Pandesowny. Jest to w ich narzeczu dosłowne tłumaczenie mego nazwiska rodzinnego, Avadoro, gdyż dowiedz się senor, że bynajmniej nie urodziłem się śród Cyganów, Ojciec mój nazywał się don Felipe de Avadoro i uchodził za człowieka najpoważniejszego i najbardziej systematycznego ze współczesnych. Do tego stopnia nawet był systematyczny, że gdybym ci opowiedział historię jednego jego dnia, widziałbyś przed sobą obraz całego jego życia, a przynajmniej czasu, który upłynął między dwoma jego małżeństwami: pierwszym, któremu winien jestem życie, i drugim, które spowodowało jego śmierć, gdyż zakłóciło zwykły tryb, według jakiego przepędzał żywot. Mój ojciec, będąc jeszcze pod opieką mego dziada, zakochał się w dalekiej swojej krewnej, którą zaślubił, skoro tylko stał się panem własnej woli. Biedna kobieta umarła, dając mi życie; ojciec zaś, niepocieszony po tej stracie, zamknął się u siebie przez kilka miesięcy, nie chcąc widzieć nawet żadnego z krewnych. Czas, który łagodzi wszystkie cierpienia, ukoił także jego żal i nareszcie ujrzano, jak otwierał drzwi od swego balkonu, który wychodził na ulicę Toledo. Przez kwadrans oddychał świeżym powietrzem, a następnie poszedł otworzyć drugie okno, które wychodziło na boczną ulicę. Spostrzegł w domu naprzeciwko kilka znajomych sobie osób i dość wesoło je pozdrowił. Następnych dni regularnie powtarzał to samo, aż wreszcie wieść o tej zmianie doszła do uszu fra Geronimo Santeza, teatyna, wuja mojej matki. Zakonnik ten przybył do mego ojca. powinszował mu powrotu do zdrowia, niewiele mówił o pociechach, jakie nam religia nastręcza, natomiast usilnie namawiał go do szukania rozrywek. Posunął nawet pobłażanie do dania mu rady. ażeby poszedł na komedię. Ojciec, pokładając nieograniczone zaufanie w fra Geronimo. tego samego wieczoru udał się do teatru de la Cruz. Właśnie przedstawiano nową sztukę, którą podtrzymywało całe stronnictwo Pollacos, podczas gdy drugie, tak zwani Sorices, wszelkimi siłami starało się ją wygwizdać. Spółzawodnictwo tych dwóch stronnictw tak dalece zajęło mego ojca, że odtąd nigdy własnowolnie nie opuścił żadnego przedstawienia. Przyłączył się do stronnictwa Pollacos i wtedy tylko uczęszczał do książęcego teatru, kiedy da la Cruz był zamknięty. Po skończonym przedstawieniu stawał zwykle na końcu podwójnego szpaleru, który mężczyźni tworzą, aby zmusić kobiety do przechodzenia jedna za drugą. Nie czynił tego jednak, jak inni, aby im się przypatrywać bliżej; przeciwnie, wszystkie mało go obchodziły i skoro ostatnia przeszła, śpieszył Pod Krzyż Maltański, gdzie przed udaniem się na spoczynek spożywał lekką wieczerzę. Z rana na j pierwszym zatrudnieniem mego ojca było otwarcie balkonu wschodzącego na ulicę Toledo. Tu przez kwadrans oddychał świeżym powietrzem, następnie szedł otwierać drugie okno. które wychodziło na małą uliczkę. Jeśli spostrzegł kogo w oknie naprzeciwko, pozdrawiał go grzecznie, mówiąc agur, po czym zamykał okno. Wyraz agur był często jedynym, jaki przez cały dzień wymówił, chociaż bowiem gorliwie zajmował się powodzeniem wszystkich komedii odgrywanych w teatrze de la Cruz, całe jednak zajęcie wyrażał zawsze klaskaniem w dłonie, nigdy zaś słowami. W razie gdy nikt nie ukazywał się w oknie naprzeciwko, z cierpliwością oczekiwał chwili. w której będzie mógł kogo pozdrowić. Następnie ojciec udawał się na mszę do teatynów. Za powrotem znajdował pokój uporządkowany przez służącą i z niewypowiedzianą strannością ustawiał sprzęty na miejscach. na których zwykle stały. Czynił to zawsze z nader pilną uwagą i jednym rzutem oka odkrywał najmniejsze źdźbło słomy lub ziarenko kurzu, którego nie zgarnęła miotła służącej. Skoro był już zadowolony z porządku panującego w pokoju, brał cyrkiel i nożyczki i krajał dwadzieścia cztery kawałki papieru równej wielkości, napełniał je tytoniem brazylijskim i zwijał dwadzieścia cztery cygara, które były tak gładko i doskonale uformowane, że można było śmiało uważać je za najdoskonalsze cygara w całej Hiszpanii. Następnie wypalał sześć tych arcydzieł, licząc dachówki pałacu księcia Alby, sześć zaś - rachując ludzi przechodzących przez bramę Toledo. To uczyniwszy, spoglądał na drzwi swego pokoju, dopóki mu nie przyniesiono obiadu. Po obiedzie wypalał dwanaście pozostałych cygar, a potem wpatrywał się w zegar, dopóki mu ten nie oznajmił godziny udania się do teatru. Jeżeli zaś przypadkiem tego dnia nie było przedstawienia w żadnym teatrze, szedł do księgarza Moreno, gdzie przysłuchiwał się sporom kilku literatów, którzy mieli zwyczaj zbierania się tam w pewnych dniach, nie mieszając się jednak nigdy do ich rozmowy. Jeżeli zasłabł i nie wychodził z domu, posyłał do księgarza Moreno po sztukę, którą tego dnia grano w teatrze de la Cruz, i gdy (nadeszła godzina przedstawienia, zabierał się do czytania, nie omieszkując szczerze poklaskiwać scenom ulubionym przez stronnictwo Pollacos. Ten sposób życia był bardzo niewinny, jednakowoż ojciec mój, pragnąc zadośćuczynić obowiązkom religii, udał się do teatynów z prośbą, aby mu wyznaczono spowiednika. Przysłano mu fra Geronimo Santez, który korzystał z tej sposobności, aby mu przypomnieć, że ja żyję na świecie i znajduję się w domu dony Felicji Dalanosy, siostry nieboszczki mojej matki. Ojciec bądź z obawy, abym mu nie przypomniał ukochanej osoby, której śmierci byłem mimowolną przyczyną, bądź też że nie życzył sobie, aby moje dziecinne wrzaski zakłócały głuchy spokój jego zwyczajów, uprosił fra Geronimo, aby mnie nigdy do niego nie zbliżał. W tym samym jednak czasie zaspokoił wszystkie moje potrzeby, wyznaczył mi dochód z wioski, którą miał w okolicach Madrytu, i oddał mnie w opiekę prokuratorowi teatynów. Niestety, mniemam, że ojciec mój oddalał mnie od siebie w przeczuciu niesłychanej różnicy, jaką natura położyła między naszymi charakterami. Zauważyłeś senor, jaki prowadził systematyczny i jednostajny tryb życia; otóż mogę śmiało zaręczyć, że nie było na ziemi człowieka więcej niestałego ode mnie. Nie mogłem wytrwać nawet w mojej niestałości, gdyż myśl o spokojnym szczęściu i o życiu w domowym zaciszu ścigała mnie ciągle pośród moich dni koczowniczych, popęd zaś do zmiany nie pozwalał mi pomyśleć o wybraniu stałego siedliska. Niespokojność ta trawiła mnie do tego stopnia, że - raz poznawszy sam siebie - postanowiłem na zawsze położyć jej tamę, osiadając pośród tej czeredy Cyganów. Jest to wprawdzie rodzaj życia dość jednostajny, atoli nie muszę spoglądać zawsze na te same drzewa, te same skały lub, co by było jeszcze nieznośniejsze, na te same ulice, mury i dachy. Tu zabrałem głos i rzekłem do starca: - Senor Avadoro lub Pandesowna, sądzę, że w tym błędnym życiu musiałeś doświadczyć wielu nadzwyczajnych przygód? - W istocie - odparł Cygan - od czasu gdy zacząłem żyć w tej pustyni, widziałem wiele nadzwyczajnych rzeczy. Co zaś do reszty mego życia, zawiera ono bardzo mało zajmujących wypadków. Uderzy cię tylko zapał, z jakim chwytałem się coraz nowych zajęć, nie zdoławszy wytrwać przy żadnym dłużej niż rok albo dwa. Odpowiedziawszy mi tymi słowy, Cygan tak dalej mówił: - Wspominałem ci, że ciotka moja, dona Dalanosa, trzymała mnie przy sobie. Nie miała własnych dzieci i zdawała się łączyć w swych uczuciach dla mnie pobłażliwość ciotki z wyrozumiałością matki; jednym słowem, byłem zepsutym dzieckiem w całym znaczeniu tego wyrazu. Z każdym nawet dniem psułem się coraz bardziej, gdyż w miarę jak wzrastałem na ciele i umyśle, tym więcej nabierałem sił do nadużywania niewyczerpanej dla mnie dobroci. Z drugiej strony, nie doznając żadnej przeszkody w moich chęciach, nie sprzeciwiałem się życzeniom innych, co mi zjednało rozgłos niezwykłej łagodności. Nadto, rozkazom mojej ciotki towarzyszył zawsze tak łagodny i pieszczotliwy uśmiech, że nie miałem serca stawiać jej oporu. Nareszcie, poczciwa dona Dalanosa, widząc moje postępowanie, wmówiła w siebie, że natura, wspomożona jej własnymi staraniami, uczyniła ze mnie prawdziwe arcydzieło. Brakowało tylko do jej szczęścia, aby mój ojciec mógł być świadkiem moich niesłychanych postępów; wtedy od razu byłby się przekonał o moich doskonałościach. Zamiar ten jednak był trudny do przeprowadzenia, gdyż ojciec mój trwał w swoim postanowieniu nieoglądania mnie nigdy w swym życiu. Gdzież atoli jest upór, którego by kobieta nie umiała przezwyciężyć? Pani Dalanosa z taką gorliwością i dzietnością pracowała nad swoim wujem Geronimo, że ten nareszcie przyrzekł skorzystać z pierwszej spowiedzi mego ojca i zgromić go surowo za okrutną obojętność, jaką okazuje dziecku, które nic złego w życiu mu nie uczyniło. Fra Geronimo dotrzymał danej obietnicy, wszelako mój ojciec nie mógł bez przerażenia pomyśleć o chwili, w której po raz pierwszy wpuści mnie do swego pokoju. Fra Geronimo zaproponował spotkanie w ogrodzie Buen Retiro, ale przechadzka ta bynajmniej nie wchodziła w systematyczny i jednostajny rozkład czasu, od którego ojciec mój nigdy na krok nie odstępował. Wolał więc na ostatek już przyjąć mnie u siebie i fra Geronimo doniósł tę szczęśliwą nowinę mojej ciotce, która ledwo że nie umarła z radości. Muszę ci wyznać, że dziesięć lat melancholii dodało wiele dziwactw do samotniczego trybu życia mego ojca. Między innymi powziął on szczególniejszą namiętność do robienia atramentu, pierwsza zaś przyczyna tego dziwnego upodobania była następująca: Pewnego dnia, gdy znajdował się w towarzystwie kilku literatów i prawników u księgarza Moreno, rozmowa padła na trudność dostania dobrego atramentu; każdy wyznał, że nie ma czym pisać i na próżno usiłuje sam zająć się fabrykacją tak potrzebnego materiału. Moreno rzekł na to, że ma w swoim sklepie zbiór przepisów. wśród których na pewno znajdują się recepty na wyrabianie atramentu. Poszedł więc po tę książkę, nie mógł jej jednak od razu wynaleźć, a gdy powrócił, rozmowa toczyła się o czym innym: zastanawiano się nad powodzeniem nowej sztuki i nikt nie chciał już słyszeć ani o atramencie, ani o przepisach, za pomocą których go wyrabiano. Wszelako mój ojciec cale odmiennie postąpił. Wziął książkę, znalazł natychmiast sposób wyrabiania atramentu i zdziwił się mocno, widząc. że z łatwością pojął rzecz, którą najznakomitsi uczeni hiszpańscy uważali za niesłychanie trudną. W istocie chodziło tylko o umiejętne pomieszanie tynktury owoców galasowych z rozczynem kwasu siarkowego i o dodanie stosownej ilości gumy. Autor jednakowoż dowodził, że można otrzymać dobry atrament tylko wtedy, gdy się zaprawi na raz wielką ilość, gotując płyn i mieszając go pilnie, albowiem guma. nie mając żadnego powinowactwa z substancjami kruszcowymi, dąży usilnie do oddzielenia się od nich. że nadto sama guma jest skłonna do rozkładu organicznego, któremu można zapobiec tylko przez dodanie niewielkiej ilości alkoholu. Mój ojciec kupił książkę, nazajutrz wystarał się o potrzebne ingrediencje, apteczne wagi i największy gąsior, jaki tylko mógł znaleźć w Madrycie, stosownie do ostatnich uwag autora. Atrament udał się wyśmienicie: ojciec zaniósł butelkę literatom zgromadzonym u Morena, którzy uznali go za doskonały i prosili o więcej. Wiodąc życie ciche i odosobnione, ojciec mój nie miał nigdy sposobności wyświadczenia komukolwiek jakiej przysługi i odebrania za to należnych pochwał, znalazł więc nową przyjemność w zobowiązywaniu sobie ludzi i przyjmowaniu ich dziękczynień i szczególnie przywiązał się do zatrudnienia przynoszącego mu tyle miłych chwil. Widząc, że literaci madryccy w mgnieniu oka spotrzebowali zawartość największego gąsiora, jaki mógł znaleźć w całym mieście, kazał sprowadzić z Barcelony gąsior z rodzaju takich, w jakich marynarze z Śródziemnego Morza zwykli przechowywać wino na okręcie. Tym sposobem mógł od razu sfabrykować dwadzieścia flasz atramentu, które literaci równie szybko wypisali, okrywając mego ojca pochwałami i dziękczynieniami. Wszelako im gąsiory były większe, tym więcej przedstawiały niedogodności. Nie można było jednocześnie grzać i mieszać płynu; cóż dopiero, gdy przychodziło do przelewania z jednego naczynia w drugie. Natenczas mój ojciec postanowił sprowadzić z Toboso wielki kocioł gliniany, jakiego używają do wyrabiania saletry. Gdy przybył pożądany kocioł, rozkazał umieścić go na palenisku, na którym, przy pomocy kilku węgielków, utrzymywał wieczny ogień. Kurek, przyprawiony u spodu kotła, służył do wypuszczania cieczy, wszedłszy zaś na brzeg paleniska, można było wygodnie małym drewnianym wiosłem mieszać gotujący się atrament. Kotły te są wysokości człowieka, możesz więc domyślić się, jaką ilość atramentu mój ojciec na raz sporządzał. Nadto miał zwyczaj uzupełniać zawartość kotła, gdy tylko atramentu ubyło. To była dopiero prawdziwa rozkosz, gdy zachodziła doń służąca lub domownik jakiegoś sławnego literata z prośbą o butelkę atramentu; a gdy tenże literat wydał jakie dzieło głośne w piśmiennictwie i rozmawiano o nim u Morena, mój ojciec z radością uśmiechał się na myśl, że on także należy do tych triumfów. Wreszcie, aby ci już wszystko wyznać, powiem, że w całym mieście nie nazywano inaczej mego ojca jak don Felipe del Tintero Largo, czyli don Filip z ogromnego kałamarza, prawdziwe zaś jego nazwisko, Avadoro, znane było zaledwie kilku osobom. Wiedziałem o tym wszystkim; często mówiono mi o dziwacznym charakterze mego ojca, o urządzeniu jego pokoju, o wielkim kotle z atramentem i niecierpliwie pragnąłem na własne oczy te dziwy obejrzeć. Co się tyczy mojej ciotki, ta nie wątpiła, że jak tylko ojciec raz mnie zobaczy, wnet odstąpi od wszystkich dziwactw, aby tylko zachwycać się mną od rana do wieczora. Nareszcie naznaczono dzień wzajemnego spotkania. Mój ojciec spowiadał się u fra Geronimo ostatniej niedzieli każdego miesiąca. Zakonnik miał go umocnić w postanowieniu widzenia mnie, a w końcu oznajmić, że znajduję się w jego mieszkaniu, i towarzyszyć mu w drodze do domu. Fra Geronimo, zawiadamiając nas o tym zamiarze, ostrzegł mnie, abym nie dotykał się niczego w pokoju mego ojca. Zgodziłem się na wszystko, ciotka zaś obiecała mnie pilnować. Nadeszła wreszcie oczekiwana niedziela. Ciotka ubrała mnie w różowy świąteczny strój ze srebrnymi frędzlami i guzikami z brazylijskich topazów. Zaręczyła mi, że wyglądam jak bożek miłości i że mój ojciec, spostrzegłszy mnie, nie omieszka szalenie się we mnie rozkochać. Pełni nadziei i pochlebnych przeczuć poszliśmy wesoło przez ulicę Urszulanek i udaliśmy się do Prado, gdzie kobiety zatrzymywały się, aby się ze mną popieścić. Przybyliśmy wreszcie na ulicę Toledo i weszliśmy do domu mego ojca. Wpuszczono nas do jego pokoju. Ciotka, lękając się mojej żywości, posadziła mnie w fotelu, usiadła naprzeciwko i uchwyciła mnie za frędzle szarfy, ażebym nie mógł wstawać i dotykać się porozstawianych sprzętów. Z początku wynagradzałem sobie ten przymus, wodząc wzrok po wszystkich kątach pokoju, podziwiając jego czystość i porządek. Kąt przeznaczony na wyrabianie atramentu był tak samo czysty i symetrycznie zastawiony, jak reszta pokoju. Wielki kocioł z Toboso wyglądał, jakby służył za ozdobę, obok niego zaś stała szklana szafa, gdzie leżały potrzebne narzędzia i ingrediencje. Widok tej szafy, wąskiej i długiej, umieszczonej tuż przy palenisku kotła, podał mi nagłą i niepowściągnioną myśl wskoczenia na nią, sądziłem bowiem, że nic nie będzie zabawniejszego, jak gdy mój ojciec zacznie mnie na próżno szukać po całym pokoju, wtedy gdy ja najspokojniej będę siedział nad jego głową. W mgnieniu oka wyrwałem szarfę z rąk mojej ciotki, wskoczyłem na brzeg paleniska, stamtąd zaś na szafę. Z początku ciotka zachwycała się moją zręcznością, po chwili jednak zaczęła mnie zaklinać, abym zszedł z szafy. Wtem oznajmiono nam, że ojciec wchodzi na schody. Ciotka upadła przede mną na kolana, błagając, abym zeskoczył na ziemię. Nie mogłem oprzeć się tak wzruszającym prośbom, ale schodząc poczułem, że stawiam nogę na brzegu kotła. Chciałem zatrzymać się, ale spostrzegłem, że pociągam za sobą szafę. Puściłem ręce i upadłem w sam środek kotła z atramentem. Byłbym niezawodnie utonął, gdyby ciotka, pochwyciwszy wiosło do mieszania atramentu, nie była rozbiła kotła na tysiąc drobnych kawałków. Właśnie w tej chwili wszedł ojciec i ujrzał rzekę atramentu, zalewającą jego pokój, a pośród niej wijącą się czarną postać, która napełniała dom najprzeraźliwszymi wrzaskami. W rozpaczy uciekł na schody; zbiegając wywichnął sobie nogę i padł zemdlony. Co do mnie, wkrótce przestałem wrzeszczeć, gdyż atrament, którego się opiłem, pozbawił mnie przytomności. Przyszedłem do zmysłów dopiero po długiej chorobie i długi czas minął, zanim zupełnie odzyskałem zdrowie. Do polepszenia mego stanu najwięcej przyczyniła się nowina udzielona mi przez ciotkę, która wprawiła mnie w taką radość, że znowu lękano się. bym nie postradał zmysłów. Mieliśmy wkrótce wyjechać z Madrytu i udać się na stałe mieszkanie do Burgos. Wszelako niewypowiedziana radość, jakiej doznawałem na myśl o tej podróży, zmniejszyła się, gdy ciotka zapytała mnie, czy chcę z nią razem siedzieć w jej powozie, czy też osobno odbywać podróż własną lektyką. - Ani jedno, ani drugie - odparłem w najwyższym uniesieniu - nie jestem babą i nie chcę inaczej podróżować jak na dzielnym koniu lub przynajmniej mule, z dobrym segowskim karabinem u siodła, parą pistoletów za pasem i długą szpadą. Tylko pod tym jednym warunkiem pojadę i powinnaś, ciotko, dla własnej korzyści sprawić mi te rzeczy, albowiem obrona ciebie jest odtąd moim najświętszym obowiązkiem. Powiedziałem jeszcze wiele podobnych niedorzeczności, które zdawały mi się najrozumniejszymi w świecie. a które w istocie bawiły, słyszane z ust jedenastoletniego chłopca. Przygotowania do wyjazdu podały mi sposobność rozwinięcia niezwykłej ruchliwości. Wchodziłem, wychodziłem. biegałem, rozkazywałem, wtrącałem się do wszystkiego, w istocie bowiem miałem wiele do czynienia, gdyż ciotka moja, wyjeżdżając na zawsze do Burgos. zabierała wszystkie swoje ruchomości. Wreszcie nadszedł szczęśliwy dzień wyjazdu. Wysłaliśmy bagaże drogą przez Arandę, sami zaś udaliśmy się przez Valladolid. Ciotka, która z początku chciała podróżować w powozie, widząc, że postanowiłem nieodmiennie jechać na mule, poszła za moim przykładem. Sporządzono jej zamiast siodła małe krzesło z wygodnym siedzeniem i osłonięto je parasolem. Uzbrojony mulnik postępował przed nią dla oddalenia wszelkiego pozoru niebezpieczeństwa. Reszta naszej karawany, złożona z dwunastu mułów, nader świetnie wyglądała: ja zaś, uważając się za jej naczelnika, czasami otwierałem, czasami zamykałem pochód, zawsze z bronią w ręku, zwłaszcza zaś na zakrętach drogi lub innych miejscach podejrzanych. Można domyślić się, że nigdy nie zdarzyła mi się sposobność okazania mojej odwagi i że szczęśliwie przybyliśmy do Alabajos, gdzie spotkaliśmy dwie karawany, równie liczne jak nasza. Zwierzęta stały przy żłobach, podróżni zaś mieścili się w przeciwnym kącie stajni, w kuchni, którą oddzielały od mułów dwa kamienne schody. Prawie wszystkie gospody w Hiszpanii były naówczas podobnie urządzone. Cały dom składał się z jednej długiej izby, której lepszą połowę zajmowały muły, skromniejszą zaś podróżni. Pomimo to wesołość była ogólna. Mulnik, czyszcząc zgrzebłem wierzchowce, smalił cholewki do gospodyni, która odpowiadała mu z żywością właściwą jej płci i profesji, dopóki gospodarz przynajmniej na chwilę powagą swoją nie przerwał tych zalecanek. Służące napełniały dom łoskotem kastanietów i tańcowały przy chrapliwej pieśni pasterza kóz. Podróżni zaznajamiali się nawzajem i zapraszali na wieczerzę, następnie wszyscy przysuwali się do ogniska, każdy rozpowiadał, kim był, skąd przybywał, i czasami dodawał całą historię swego życia. Dobre to były czasy. Dziś domy zajezdne są daleko wygodniejsze, ale zgiełkliwe i towarzyskie życie, jakie wówczas prowadzono w podróży, miało wdzięk, którego nie potrafię ci opisać. Powiem tylko, że tego dnia tak byłem szczęśliwy, iż postanowiłem przez całe życie podróżować i, jak widzisz, dotąd szczerze wypełniam moje postanowienie. Tymczasem pewna okoliczność jeszcze silniej utwierdziła mnie w tym zamiarze. Po wieczerzy, gdy wszyscy podróżni zebrali się koło ogniska i każdy z nich opowiedział coś o krajach, jakie przebywał, jeden z nich, który dotąd ani razu ust nie był otworzył, rzekł: - Wszystkie przygody doznane w waszych podróżach zasługują na uwagę i pamięć; co do mnie. byłbym rad, aby mi się nigdy nie zdarzyło nic gorszego, wszelako, zwiedzając Kalabrię, doznałem przygody tak zadziwiającej, nadzwyczajnej i zarazem strasznej, że dotąd nie mogę jej wymazać z pamięci. Wspomnienie to tak mnie tłoczy, zatruwa wszystkie moje przyjemności, że w istocie często dziwię się, jakim sposobem smutek ten nie pozbawia mnie rozumu. Podobny początek podniecił ogólną ciekawość słuchaczów. Zaczęto go prosić, aby ulżył sercu powiedzeniem tak nadzwyczajnych zdarzeń. Podróżnik długo wahał się, nie wiedząc, co ma czynić, nareszcie zaczął w te słowa: HISTORIA GIULIA ROMATI Nazywam się Giulio Romati. Mój ojciec, Pietro Romati, jest jednym z najznakomitszych prawników Palermo, a nawet całej Sycylii. Jak możecie domyślić się, mocno przywiązany jest do swego zawodu, który zabezpiecza mu przyzwoity byt, ale mocniej jeszcze do filozofii, której poświęca wszystkie chwile wolne od głównych zatrudnień. Nie chwaląc się, mogę wyznać, że śmiało postępowałem za nim w obu tych dziedzinach, gdyż w dwudziestym drugim roku życia byłem już doktorem prawa. Oddawszy się następnie matematyce i astronomii, wkrótce dość umiałem, aby móc komentować Kopernika i Galileusza. Nie mówię wam tego w zamiarze chełpienia się z mojej uczoności, ale mając opowiedzieć wam zadziwiającą przygodę, pragnę, abyście mnie nie uważali za człowieka łatwowiernego lub zabobonnego. Tak jestem daleki od podobnych błędów, że jedyną nauką, do której nic się nie przykładałem, była teologia. Co się tyczy innych, zagłębiałem się w nich całą duszą, wytchnienia zaś szukałem tylko w zmianie przedmiotów. Ciągła praca wywarła zgubny wpływ na moje zdrowie i ojciec mój, przemy śliwa jąć nad różnymi sposobami rozerwania mnie, zalecił mi podróż i rozkazał, abym zwiedził całą Europę i dopiero po czterech latach wrócił na Sycylię. Z początku z trudnością zdołałem oderwać się od moich książek, gabinetu i obserwatorium, ale ojciec życzył sobie tego, musiałem więc być posłuszny. W istocie, zaledwie rozpocząłem podróż, natychmiast doznałem niewypowiedzianie miłej zmiany. Odzyskałem apetyt, siły. jednym słowem, zupełnie przyszedłem do zdrowia. Z początku podróżowałem w lektyce, ale trzeciego dnia nająłem muła i wesoło puściłem się w dalszą drogę. Wielu ludzi zna cały świat z wyjątkiem własnego kraju; nie chciałem narazić się po powrocie na podobny zarzut i w tym celu rozpocząłem podróż od zwiedzenia cudów, jakie natura tak hojnie rozsypała po naszej wyspie. Zamiast udać się prosto nadbrzeżem z Palermo do Mesyny, obrałem drogę przez Castro Nuovo, Caltanisettę i przybyłem do wioski, której nazwy już nie pamiętam, położonej u stóp Etny. Tam przygotowałem się do wejścia na górę i postanowiłem poświęcić miesiąc na tę wyprawę. W istocie cały ten czas przepędziłem przeważnie na sprawdzaniu niektórych świeżo dokonanych doświadczeń z barometrem. Podczas nocy wpatrywałem się w niebo i z niewypowiedzianym szczęściem odkryłem dwie gwiazdy, niedostrzegalne z obserwatorium w Palermo, ponieważ znajdowały się znacznie pod jego widnokręgiem. Z prawdziwym żalem opuściłem to miejsce, gdzie zdawało mi się, że istność moja jak gdyby rozpływała się w eterycznych światłach i żem uczestniczył w szczytnej harmonii ciał niebieskich, nad których obrotami tyle zastanawiałem się w życiu. Wreszcie niepodobna zaprzeczyć, że rozrzedzone powietrze gór w szczególny sposób działa na nasz organizm, puls bowiem prędzej bije i poruszenia płuc są daleko szybsze. Na koniec zszedłem z góry od strony Katanii. Miasteczko to zamieszkuje szlachta równie starożytna, ale więcej oświecona od panów z Palermo. Wprawdzie nauki ścisłe mało znajdują lubowników w Katami, jak w ogóle na całej naszej wyspie, ale za to mieszkańcy gorliwie zajmują się sztukami, starymi zabytkami oraz dawniejszą i nowszą historią wszystkich ludów, jakie tylko zamieszkiwały Sycylię. Zwłaszcza wykopaliska i mnóstwo cennych pamiątek, które przy tej okazji znajdowano, były przedmiotem powszechnych rozmów. Właśnie podówczas wydobyto z ziemi nader piękną płytę marmurową, pokrytą literami zupełnie nieznanymi. Obejrzawszy ją pilnie, poznałem, że napis jest w języku punickim, i za pomocą hebrajszczyzny. którą dość dokładnie posiadam, zdołałem rozwiązać zagadkę w sposób wszystkich zadowalający. Czyn ten zjednał mi pochlebne przyjęcie i pierwsze osoby z miasta pragnęły mnie zatrzymać, zapewniając mi znaczne korzyści pieniężne. Wszelako porzuciwszy rodzinę dla zupełnie innych celów, odrzuciłem ofiary i udałem się drogą do Mesyny. Przez tydzień zatrzymałem się w tym miejscu, sławnym przez swój handel, po czym przebyłem cieśninę i wylądowałem w Reggio. Dotąd podróż moja była tylko rozrywką; w Reggio jednak przedsięwzięcie stało się sprawą poważniejszą. Rozbójnik nazwiskiem Zoto pustoszył Kalabrię, podczas gdy korsarze trypolitańscy zewsząd uwijali się po morzu. Nie wiedziałem, jakim sposobem dostać się do Neapolu i gdyby fałszywy wstyd mnie nie pohamował, byłbym niezawodnie wrócił do Palermo. Tydzień upływał od czasu, jak to niezdecydowanie zatrzymywało mnie w Reggio, gdy pewnego wieczora, przechadzając się po porcie, usiadłem na nadbrzeżnych kamieniach, w miejscu, gdzie było najmniej ludzi. Tam zbliżył się do mnie jakiś człowiek ujmującej postaci, okryty szkarłatnym płaszczem. Nie pozdrowiwszy mnie wcale, usiadł i odezwał się w te słowa: - Czy signor Romati znowu zajmuje się rozwiązaniem jakiego zagadnienia z algebry lub astronomii? - Bynajmniej - odpowiedziałem - signor Romati chciałby dostać się z Reggio do Neapolu i w tej chwili przemyśla nad rozwiązaniem zagadnienia, jakim sposobem potrafi uniknąć spotkania z bandą signora Zoto. Natenczas nieznajomy, przybrawszy poważną postać, rzekł: - Signor Romati. zdolności twoje już dziś przynoszą zaszczyt twemu krajowi: zaszczyt ten bez wątpienia jeszcze się powiększy, gdy przez nowe podróże rozszerzysz zakres twoich wiadomości. Zoto jest człowiekiem zbyt światowym, aby miał przeszkadzać ci w tak szlachetnym przedsięwzięciu. Weź te czerwone piórka, zatknij jedno za kapelusz, resztę rozdaj twoim ludziom i śmiało puszczaj się w drogę. Co do mnie. jestem tym samym Zotem, którego się tak lękasz, i ażebyś nie wątpił o tym, co ci powiadam, patrz, oto są narzędzia mego rzemiosła. To mówiąc odwinął płaszcz i pokazał mi pas z pistoletami i sztyletami, po czym przyjacielsko uścisnął mi rękę i zniknął. Tu przerwałem naczelnikowi Cyganów i rzekłem, że wiele słyszałem o tym rozbójniku i że nawet znam jego synów. - Ja także ich znam - odparł Pandesowna - tym bardziej że razem ze mną zostają w służbie wielkiego szejka Gomelezów. - Jak to? ty także w jego służbie? - zawołałem z największym zadziwieniem. W tej chwili jeden z Cyganów zaszeptał kilka słów do ucha naczelnika, który wstał natychmiast i zostawił mi czas do rozmyślania nad tym, czego się z ostatnich jego słów dowiedziałem. - Cóż to za potężne stowarzyszenie - mówiłem sam do siebie - które zdaje się śnie mieć innego celu prócz ukrywania jakiejś tajemnicy lub mamienia mego wzroku dziwnymi obłędami, których niekiedy zgaduję pewną część, podczas gdy nowe, nie przewidziane okoliczności znowu wtrącają mnie w przepaść zwątpienia. Nie ma wątpliwości, że sam jestem jednym z ogniw tego niewidzialnego łańcucha, który coraz ciaśniej mnie krępuje. Córki naczelnika, które właśnie przybywały prosząc, abym udał się z nimi na przechadzkę, przerwały moje marzenia. Wstałem i udałem się za nimi. Rozmowa toczyła się w czystym hiszpańskim języku, bez żadnej przymieszki jerigonzy, czyli narzecza cygańskiego. Podziwiałem wykształcenie ich umysłów i wesołą otwartość charakterów. Po przechadzce zastawiono wieczerzę, po czym wszyscy rozeszli się na spoczynek; ale tym razem nie pokazała się żadna z moich kuzynek. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie